Anxiety on Your Sleeve
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Matts cutting, Davies notices somethings wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. I updated again!
1. Chapter 01 05

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's cutting, Davies notices something's wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. OMG I actually updated it's like longer then all the others combined.

**Parings:** Davis/Yamato Tai/TK Izzey/Sora Ken/Kari None others as of yet. Oh and past tense Jou/Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**A/N:** _A decided to just put the first five sections all in one._

**- Chapter 1 -**

"Hay come on were going to be late for the party!" yelled Tai from the other side of the door. "Your not Mimi, it shouldn't take you this long to get ready!" exclaimed T.K from the other side of the door as well.

Yamato wasn't listening to them, as he sat on the edge of the tube slicing the pail skin on his wrists, watching the sugary red drip in to the porcelain white tube. Tai pounded on the door frustrated at his friend for taking so long. Yama worried that his friend would come in quickly bandaged his wrist, pulling his sleeves down and stashed the blade in a grove behind the toilet.

Checking himself one more time he walked out, showing Tai and T.K a fake smile, which both tock acceptingly. "Let's go." Yama said grabbing his coat and keys as he walked out the door. Tai quickly ran after him determined to drive. T.K turned off the lights and locked the door before fallowing the two boys.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 2 -**

After about 20 minutes of arguing, a hurt Yamato, and a 15 minute drive they had arrived at Ken's house. They grabbed there stuff Tai grabbing Yama's stuff, so he'd stop whining about his shoulder, and walked into the house. Kari and Davis were the only two there other then Ken so far.

"Were is everyone?" T.K asked, walking over and sitting next to Kari on the floor. Yamato and Tai went over and sat in the two lounge chares on the other side of the room. "Not here yet." Davis said cheerily bouncing up and down on his seat next to Ken on the couch. "So wud yah get em?" Davis asked anxiously, getting a smack in the head from his best friend Ken. Every one laughed but Davis, who sulked. "I'm cocking right?" Yamato asked getting up. "Yah, if you want to." Ken said smiling. Yama nodded his head walking into the kitchen.

"Tai! Maybe, you should go help him?" Kari said to tie. "Nope!" He said quickly, Kari glared. "And why not?" she asked. "Because last time I tried to help him, I gave Matt food poisoning, so he's forbidden me from ever cocking again!" Every one laughed. "Well some one should help him." Stated Ken. "I will." Davis announced jumping up and, going into the kitchen.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 3 -**

"So what are we cocking?" Davis said leaning against the door. "We?" Yama asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Yah, we. Kari suggested Tie help you, but he said you had forbidden him." Davis stated smiling. "So what are _we_ cocking?" He asked again emphasizing we. "Were cocking burgers, fryz, and a cake for Ken." Stated Yama. "What kind of cake?" Davis asked walked into the kitchen, looking at the food sprawled on the counter. "Chocolate raspberry." Yama stated, pulling a frying pan from a cabinet and putting it on the stove. "Um. my favorite." Davis stated licking his lips.

"Are you going to help or droll?" Yamato asked teasingly. Davis being offended by this picked up a piece of celery and through it at the back of Yamato's head. Yama turned around grabbing a tomato and hit the surprised Davis in the face. "Hey you weren't supposed to hit me back." He yelled, but Yamato was to busy laughing to pay attention. Davis getting aggravated pounced on the shorter boy, startling him. _(**A/N:**Yes Yama's shorter then him, I like him that way. I'm the author and if I decide he's shorter then he's shorter, you'll just have to deal with that. sticks out tongue)_ A blush enveloped the blond teens face, Davis stayed still on top of Yamato for a long time before slowly leaning down, to catch Yama's lips.

"What's taking so long?" Ken questioned giving his friend a knowing look. "Nothing Ken now go away!" Davis growled. "Why?" Ken asked raising an eyebrow in surprised at his friend. But before anymore could be said, Yama scrambled out from underneath Davis and started cocking with his head down a deep blush covering his pale cheeks.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 4 -**

"He won't even look at me!" Davis whispered angrily into Kens ear.

"Well it's not my fault!" Ken whispered angrily back.

"Yes it is if you hadn't come in I could have had him." Davis states.

"So" Ken said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"So now he won't even look at me, but I guess you saved me the embarrassment of having him turn me down." Davis said self pityingly, as he slumped down further into his seat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kan asked poking Davis with his fork a couple of times for emphases.

"He doesn't like me, he won't look at me, and he got up as fast as he could to get away from me." Davis whispered sadly.

"Well I think he was scared, plus when he was under you was blushing you dim-wit, and its not like he pushed you of before I walked in." Ken said hitting Davis on the head with a rolled up napkin, resulting in a mini-war between the two.

**------A crossed the table with Yamato------**

"Why aren't you eating?" Tie asked Yamato.

"I'm not hungry" Matt said ripping up a peace of lattes.

"What do you mean your not hungry, your never hungry anymore," Tie stated in a half growl, "Now Eat!" He whisper yelled.

Jou leaned over his mouth all most touching Yama's ear. "What's the matter, why aren't you eating, pet." Jou asked seductively licking Yamato's ear. Yamato froze visibly paling, before getting up and quickly walking out of the room. Tie worried fallowed his friend. TK just kicked Jou from under the table glaring.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 5 -**

"Yamato what are you doing come out of there!" Tai demanded banging on the door. Yamato wasn't paying attention splashing water on his face. He unwrapped his wrist cleaning them out again before raping them back up. Whipping his face he walked out of the bathroom, tripping over Tai who was trying to see under the door.

"Tai what's your problem!" Yamato said getting up.

"Mine! What's yours, you just run off to the bathroom." Tai said holding Yama's wrist as he tried to escape.

"Maybe he had to pee." Davis said walking over to the two.

"Stay out of this Davis!" Yelled Tai.

"What's wrong?" TK asked as he walked over to the three.

"Nothing T, Tai's just being nosey." Davis stated wrapping his arms around Yamato's shoulders.

"Yah whatever he's acting weird." Tai said in defense releasing Yama's arm and grabbing TK around the waist and skulking off as Ken walked in.

Davis and Ken stared at each other for a wile, Yamato kept his head down. They finally broke there staring as Jou walked in glaring.

"What's wrong Jou?" Ken asked, at the mention of the blue haired boy Yama's head shot up and he froze. Davis made a mental note of this to keep for latter.

"Nothing!" Jou growled out.

"Why are you all wet?" Davis asked noticing that Jou was indeed all wet.

"Why are your arms around _my_ Yamato?" Jou asked snidely, before entering the bathroom and slamming the door. The use of 'my Yamato' going unnoticed. Davis and Ken began to laugh, as Yama began to relax some.

"Umm... Davis could you pleas let go of me, your grips to tight." Yamato asked, blushing as he was released.

"Uh sorry." Davis said with a small smile, Yamato nodded going into the dining room, Davis watched him before turning back to Ken. He never saw Yama look back and smile.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Now go on to the next chapter, and then on to the one after that as soon as I post it._


	2. Chapter 06

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's cutting, Davies notices something's wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. OMG I actually updated it's like longer then all the others combined.

**Parings:** Davis/Yamato Tai/TK Izzey/Sora Ken/Kari None others as of yet. Oh and past tense Jou/Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Anxiety on your Sleeve**

**A/N:** _OMG I updated and on top of that its bunches longer then the other chapters, its longer then all five combined, giggles that's really sad! Not beted. So that it know I know in the earlier chapters it said Matt instead of Yamato and Yama, but I had all ready written this up when I noticed that so all fix it in the earlier chapters latter._

_Matt Yamato or Yama_

_Youlie Miyako_

_Everyone else's names stayed the same._

**-Chapter 06-**

Yamato was sitting on the large black couch staring blankly at the television as it played an infomercial for oxy clean, as he thought about the night so far. He was interrupted from his thoughts as a warm body plopped down next to him, all most on top of him, Yama gave a startled yelp, receiving a chuckle in return. Turning towards the offending person he glared at Davis who just smiled in return.

"What yeah watching?" He asked the older teen, turning to look at the television.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Yamato answered after realizing the television was on.

"Oh then what are you doing?" The younger asked the curiosity showing on his face.

"Thinking." The blonde stated simply, becoming increasingly aware of the younger boys body pressed to the side of his.

"About what?" Davis asked a glint in his eyes. "About me?" He asked again wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah, no." The blonde stuttered out a blush engulfing his face, in all truth the younger had been the main focus of his thoughts. The older boys stuttered reply and flushed face, only made the brunet grin widely at him.

"Shut up." Yamato said, shoving Davis' shoulder lightly who just smiled more.

"Davis?" Miyako asked from the entrance of the room.

"Yeah?" Davis asked a little disappointed about the disturbance as the blonde teen turned back to the television ignoring the younger two digi destines.

"Ken and Kari want to speck to you, out on the patio." She said sounding more then a little confused.

"Oh, um, all right, all be right there." He said turning to the musician as Miyako left. He watched for a moment amused as the older boy attempted to ignore him before blue eyes gave up and meet chocolate brown ones. "Don't go any where all right." Davis said before placing a kiss on the side of Yamato's mouth, there lips barely touching. "I want to talk to you." He said pulling back, he smirked at the shocked expression on the older boys face, licking his lips before he got up to see what his two friends wanted.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ken and Kari were both seated rather closely on the swinging chair almost touching but not quite, when Davis came out looking very pleased with himself. He walked up to them cocking his head to the side. "Who died?" He asked jokingly, but sobered up when Kari gave him one of her looks. "What, what's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Sit down we need to talk." Kari said trying her hardest to sound cheerful. Davis sat down as told feeling extremely worried. "Davis I just wanted you to know that Ken and I are dating now." Kari said in all seriousness, Davis stared at them blankly for a few moments before falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Hey it's not funny, sinuously were dating!" the young women said sounding indignant.

"I'm... Sorry... I'm not laughing... cuz of... that." He said between fits of laughter. "It's just, it's just that I thought you were going to tell me my dog died of something." He said dissolving into laughter again as he tried to calm himself.

"Your not upset?" Kari asked sounding a little disappointed as the prospects of him not caring.

"No, why should I be?" Davis asked perplexed.

"Because you like me." Kari said sounding skeptical.

"Yes of course I like you, you're my friend." Davis said knowing exactly what she meant but it was fun to bug her.

"No, I mean because you _like_ me." Kari said sounding exasperated as she emphasized 'like'.

"Kari don't get worked up, he knows exactly what you mean." Ken said glaring at his friend, who was trying to give him an innocent look.

"Well if you don't like me, then who do you like?" Kari asked curiosity replacing her frustration at the younger boy pretending to be stupid.

"You don't know?" He asked sounding confused himself.

"No, why would I know?" Kari asked becoming increasingly confused by the moment.

"Cuz Ken knows." Davis said, both he and Kari turned to see aforementioned boy looking nervously at his girlfriend.

"You, you knew and you let me embrace myself like that!" Kari said her face turning a violent shade of red.

"Well all just be going." Davis said quietly as he was ignored by the arguing couple leaving quietly to make his way back to the blonde musician.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Yamato was staring out the window by the side of the couch when five minutes after the warm body had vacated it was back. Yamato turned smiling softly expecting to see Davis, but his smile soon turned into a frown at the sight of Jou sitting next to him smirking.

"Hello pet, miss me?" He asked smirking wider as the blond musician turned ashen, tried to pull away from the blue haired teen. "Not so fast pet." Jou said quickly pining the smaller boy.

"Get off." Yamato said trying weekly to push the older boy off of him, Jou smiled grabbing the blonde's wrists causing him to wince in pain.

"Ah, you've been doing it again haven't you." Said the older boy, as the younger shock his head 'no' and tried to pull his wrists away. "Don't lie pet its not becoming of you." Said the older a glint in his eyes as he slowly slid the sleeve of one arm up, reviling the scared cut skin, he had discarded the bandage in an earlier bathroom trip. "Ah you have." Jou said, and sounded overly happy about the fact that Yamato was cutting.

"Leave me alone..." Yama said tears coming to his crystalline blue eyes. "Please." He begged trying to pull his hands free from the stronger boy, who wouldn't relent his hold on Yamato's wrists.

"Hey get off him!" Davis yelled from behind them, Yama's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the younger brunets voice. Jou turned and glared at the younger boy.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jou asked sneering. "He belongs to me." He finished smirking at the perplexed look he got from the younger. "What he didn't tell you?" Jou asked turning to grin feral like at the small blond who shrunk back against the couch.

"What are you talking about ?" Davis asked frustrated and confused.

"We dated," Jou said turning back to the other "and he's mine."

"I'm not yours!" Yama cried out having a burst of defiance towards the blue haired teen, as he once again tried to pull away form him.

"Stay still!" Jou hissed out becoming aggravated with the blonde musician, who immediately stopped at the glint in the older boys eyes. Jou was stunned as he was roughly pulled of the smaller boy.

"Leave him alone." Davis hissed out at the blue haired teen glaring at him as he stood between the blonde and him. Izzey came in talking animatedly about some computer thing before dragging Jou off. "Are you all right?" Davis asked turning to look at the blonde concern filling his chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh, hu, yeah, thanks." Yamato said blushing hotly, looking down to avoid meeting the piercing chocolate gaze of the younger teen, he saw that his wrists were exposed, blushing even harder, he quickly tried to cover them. He was stopped however as warm tan hands fell on his pale ones.

"No, stop." Davis said, stunned Yamato looked up only to see concern. "How long?" asked the younger boy his gaze not braking from the deep red cuts on his wrists. "How long had it been since you started?" he asked again after not receiving an answer.

"I..." Yamato began but trailed of looking down as a deep flush enveloped his face. Yamato looked up startled as one of the warm hands moved from his wrist, only to cup his cheek stroking affectionately as warm chocolate brown eyes meet scared crystalline blue ones.

"You don't have to tell me." Davis said as he removed his hand, bringing it down to pull Yama's sleeve over his wrist. "And if Jou bothers you again just tell me." Davis said giving the older teen a warm smile, before plopping down on the couch next to him, not releasing the blonde's smaller hand from his larger ones. Yama blushed but didn't try to pull his hand away, as the younger lazily stroked the back of it with his callused thumb.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked please read and review, thank you. Oh and sorry it took so long. The next one should be up soon seeing as its all ready written, I just have to type it._


	3. Chapter 07

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's cutting, Davies notices something's wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. OMG I actually updated it's like longer then all the others combined.

**Parings:** Davis/Yamato Tai/TK Izzey/Sora Ken/Kari None others as of yet. Oh and past tense Jou/Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Anxiety on your Sleeve**

**A/N:** _OMG I updated again and I have two more chapters after this that have already been written, just need to be typed. And I have energy so I'm gona waist I all on writing this. Anyways hope you like this chapter, pleas read and review! Oh and if you haven't notice I pt the first fie really short chapters all into one chapter so that it wouldn't look so stupid, that and I just felt like it. Oh and this one is super long, yay!_

**- Chapter 07 -**

"Hey, what have you two been up to?" Tai asked as he and TK came into the room, Tai's arm around the younger blondes waist.

"Nothin." Davis said not taking his eyes off of his and the older boys hands, as he drew designs on the back of it.

"Yeah right." Tai said off handedly as he and TK sat down on the couch next to them.

"Were going to watch a movie!" TK said excitedly, causing the other three to smile.

"What movie?" Davis asked as he finally tore his eyes away from his and Yama's clasped hands.

"Halloween H2O" Tai said with the same excitement as TK, Yamato's hand tightened on Davis' a little causing said boy to look at the blonde, who had gone pale. "He doesn't like scary movies." Tai supplied the answer to Davis' unasked question. Davis just smiled at the blonde and squeezed his hand reassuringly receiving a grateful look from the blonde. All four of them lapsed into comfortable silence as they just sat there, Davis going back to drawing patterns on the back of the other boys' pale smooth hand.

The peaceful silence was soon broken as the other all crowded into the living room, Miyako and Iori (Sp?) each holding a large bowl of popcorn. Miyako sat with her back to the couch in between TK and Davis' legs, the large bowl of popcorn sat in her lap. Ken sat in a chair only taking up about half of it waiting for Kari to take the other half. Iori had his back to the chair on the side Ken was sitting on, the other popcorn bowl also sat in his lap. Jou was sitting in another chair by himself ignoring everyone in the room, occasionally glaring at Davis', whom just glared back. Izzey and Sora sat in a love seat conversing quietly.

"Let the movie begin." Kari said as she placed the DVD in the DVD player before going to sit next to Ken who slipped his arm around her shoulder smiling. '_Guess they made up._' Davis thought to himself. The movie hadn't been playing any longer then five minutes when Yama began to jump, Davis gave a small laugh causing the blonde to turn and glare at him.

"Sorry." Davis said lifting his hands up in mock surrender. Yamato jumped again, and Davis slipped an arm around his waist causing him to tense, after a few moments the blonde relaxed wresting his head against the youngers shoulder. Davis smiled to himself before placing his chin on top of the baby fine blonde locks.

Yamato jumped continually through out the movie until about half way through the movie. Davis looked down at the blonde smiling widely as he realized the older teen was asleep.

"Davis" TK whispered.

"TK." Davis whispered back being smart.

"Is he asleep?" TK asked, letting out a small giggle as Tai kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

"Yeah Why?" Davis asked smiling at the other two on the couch.

"No reason just wondering." TK said smiling.

"Maybe you should move him to another room." Miyako said looking up at the two talking teens.

"Or not." Davis said, it came out a lot ruder then he had intended it to be.

"Fine whatever." Miyako said sounding offended. Davis was going to apologies but instead just shock his head sticking his tongue out at the back of Miyako's head, before going back to watching the movie.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

After the movie was over, the credits had played and the TV was showing, half of the people in the room were a sleep. Ken got up and took of the movie looking at the clock it was eleven o'clock. "Maybe we should all go to sleep." He suggested looking around the room, Yamato, Sora, Iori, TK, and Kari were all a sleep.

"Aww no lets watch another one!" Miyako said excitedly "I'm not tired in the least." She announced standing abruptly, causing the bowl of half eaten popcorn to fall and spill all over the floor before bouncing around.

"No" Ken said putting the DVD back in its case, before putting it away and turning off the TV and DVD player. "Davis you can go sleep in your room, Tai you and TK can sleep in his room, Miyako-"Ken was cut off by Tai.

"You have your own rooms?" Tai asked Davis in surprise.

"Yeah Ken's rich remember, plus were always over here." Davis said smiling.

"I can share with Iori, and Sora and Izzey can take mine." Miyako said still bouncing.

"Thanks." Sora said as she had woken up from the bouncing.

"Okay Yamato can-"Ken was once again cut off.

"He can share with me!" Davis said leaving no room for arguments, as Jou glared at him.

"Uh, okey, well Jou you can stay in one of the guest room." Ken said walking over and lifting Kari from the chair. "Fallow me and all show yeah it. Davis, show Tai to TK's and Miyako-"Miyako cut Ken off.

"I know, I know show Sora and Izzey." She said laughing at the irritation clearly written on Ken's face before he left Jou trailing after him. "Come on Izzey, Sora, this way." The hyper teen said picking up Iori and walking out.

"That leaves us, com on then." Davis said scooping up the blonde gently into his arms as Tai did the same, with TK, as Davis led them out to the room. They walked down the hall until they came to two doors almost directly in front of each other. Tai went to the one on the left.

"It's where we went earlier." Tai answered Davis' unasked question, Davis just nodded his head 'okay' before the both walked through there own doors. Davis shut the door plunging the room into darkness as he went over to the bed, placing the light blonde on the bed before turning on the black lamp on the bedside table. He pulled off the blonde boys black shoes, and shocks leaving on his other clothes, so he would feel comfortable when he woke up, before pulling of his own shoes and socks and the wrest of his clothes fallowing, leaving him in a black pair of boxers with a smile face on the back with the words 'shut the fuck up' on the back, they had been a present from his sister much to his mothers protest. He went over to a dresser digging through it looking for a pair of pajama pants when V-mon (Sp?) decided to make his presences known.

"What yeah doing?" The little blue dragon like thing asked from his perch on top of the dresser.

"What are you doing here, didn't I leave you at home with June." Davis asked sounding annoyed as he continued looking through the dressed. "I thought I told you to stay?" The brunet asked looking up from his search for pants.

"I thought it was a suggestion." V-mon said sounding completely innocent. Davis just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Davis said as he finally pulled out a plain pair of pajama pants slipping them on before clinging into the bed next to the blonde pulling the covers up over them. "You coming?" Davis asked holding up the side of the blanket. V-mon jumped down from the dresser before happily jumping into the bed snuggling happily into Dais side, whom was laying on his stomach using his arms for a pillow instead of the pillow as they slipped off to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-Dream-**

Rough hands were pulling at Yamato's shirt, ripping the buttons from it effortlessly as he tried to back away, only to back into a wall. The rough hands were in his shirt now pulling at his nipples brusingly. Tears were coming to Yama's eyes as a rough demanding kiss was placed on his lips, causing them to bleed, as a tongue invaded his mouth. Dark eyes meet his crystalline blue ones. Dark blue hair brushed against his check as the tall man pulled away a feral grin on his face. "You are mine, you always have been and you always will be." He said in a dark voice underlining with lust and malice, causing the musician to cry harder.

**-End Dream-**

**-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

It the back of his mind Davis registered a noise, something he couldn't tell, but he knew he should wake up and stop what ever it was disturbing him. V-mon at his side head butting him however did the trick in waking him up. "Wha, what?" Davis managed to get out sleepily.

"Wake up!" The little blue dragon thingy said a ring of urgency in his voice.

"Why?" Davis asked raising his eyes to meet his digimons.

"Yama needs you." V-mon answered pointing to the aforementioned teen. Davis looked up finally realizing what that noise had been, as Yama lay tangled in the sheets, crying, fat tears falling down his slender cheeks, a thin sheen of sweat covering his tight body. Davis quickly slid over to the older boy shaking him gently trying to wake him. After a few moment's teary crystalline blue eyes flew open, clouded over in fear as he tried to scramble away from the younger man.

"Yama it's me, shhh it's Davis I'm not going to hurt you." Davis said trying to calm the distraught teen. At hearing Davis' voice the fear cleared from his blue eyes as he registered the fact that it had only been a nightmare. Davis slowly as not to scare the blonde wrapped him in his arms pulling him into his lap as Yama continued to cry burying his head into the brunets shoulder. Davis cooed softly into the sensitive shell of the older teens ear, as he held him and just let him cry.

"I, I'm sorry." Yamato said as his crying stopped, but he didn't lift his head from the younger boys shoulder.

"Its fine there's nothing to be sorry about." Davis said, rubbing the blondes back soothingly. "You feel warm." Davis said as he noticed how hot the flesh pressed against his neck was. "How's about you put on some pajamas?" Davis asked sill not releasing the smaller teen, who shock his head 'yes' against the chestnut shoulder. "All right, hold on." Davis said pulling free from the blonde and seating him down where he had been, getting up. Yamato was going to tell him where his bag was when the brunet walked over to his dresser, rifling through it to look for another pair of pajama pants.

Yamato was distracted from watching the brunets strong back as V-mon got into his lap rubbing his head against the blonde teens barely there chest. "What are you doing?" The musician asked looking down at the little blue dragon questioningly. Davis looked up thinking the blonde was talking to him, but looked at his digimon the same way as he noticed what he was doing.

"I had an itch, I was hoping you'd scratch it for me." V-mon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, causing Yama to laugh, before he reached down and started to rube the digimons little blue pointed ear, affectionately. Davis smiled at the pair before going back to rifling through his drawers, finally he came upon a pair of silky dark blue ones, which he pulled out, walking over to the bed. "I'm hungry!" V-mon announced looking at him exasperatedly.

"Go raid the fridge." Davis said holding open the door for V-mon who bounced out happily, humming lightly as he did so, Davis shook his head smiling as he shut the door walking over to the bed holding out the pants. "Here." Davis said.

"Thanks." Yamato said taking the pants and standing up, with his back to the younger he slipped his pants down to reveal green boxers and creamy white skin. Davis looked on appreciatively slightly disappointed as the skin was covered by the silky blue sleep pants, before turning around.

"Your going to sleep in that shirt?" Davis asked, as the blonde tried to get back into the bed. Yamato just shook his head 'yes'. "Why?" the brunet asked puzzled, realization dawned on him as the blonde boy blushed looking down his slender fingers pulling at the long sleeved shirt. "Oh." He said before grabbing one slender wrist pulling the older boy closer. "It doesn't bother me." Davis said dropping his hand from the sleeve, only to pull lightly on the hem of the shirt. "Just don't do it anymore." Davis said pulling the shirt all the way up and over the blonde's head, who blushed as chocolate brown eyes gave him a look over. Yamato's immediate reaction was to cover his chest, but stopped as warm chestnut colored hands covered his pulling them away. "Don't." Davis said scooting back on the bed and pulling Yama down onto it.

Davis smiled softly at the older boy as he lay down next to him, squeaking when the younger boy pulled him to his chest, Yamato slowly relaxed into the embrace as the brunet pulled the blanket over them. As they were drifting off into a peaceful sleep Yama turned in the embrace wresting his head against the younger mans strong chest, sighing happily as he drifted of to sleep. Davis smiled wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde as he fallowed him into sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked please read and review, thank you._


	4. Chapter 08

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's cutting, Davies notices something's wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. OMG I actually updated it's like longer then all the others combined.

**Parings:** Davis/Yamato Tai/TK Izzey/Sora Ken/Kari None others as of yet. Oh and past tense Jou/Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Anxiety on your Sleeve**

**A/N:** _I'm actually up dating on a consistent basis, amazing hu. Has not been betad, and I use spell check but it still doesn't pick up half the stuff, sorry._

**- Chapter 08 -**

"Davis wake up!" TK whisper yelled into said boys' ear trying to wake him up. Davis slowly opened his sleepy brown eyes, smiling as he saw Yamato asleep in his arms mouth opened slightly as he breathed in and out. "Davis?" TK said after not getting an answer.

"What?" Davis asked annoyed.

"Get up!" TK said sounding annoyed.

"Why?" The brunet whined, not wanting to leave the sleeping blonde.

"Because it's like noon and everyone ells is getting up, and Yamato's got to make breakfast." TK stated in an all to cheery voice.

"Make it yourself." Davis said agitatedly.

"No, now you wake him up or all do it my self." TK said knowing that Davis would give in.

"Fine, now get out." Davis growled out at the younger blonde, TK just giggled walking out.

Davis sighed wanting nothing more to go back to sleep, but knew the other blonde would be back in around five to teen minutes. Davis smiled down at the older teen as he raised himself up on his elbow, using his other hand to rub affectionately along the pale teens arm. Yamato murmured trying to burry his head into Davis' chest.

"Yama, you got to get up." Davis said softly chuckling; the blonde lightly shook his head. "Come on now." He said running a finger over a slender cheek. "Wake up." Davis said leaning down and placing a tender kiss on the musician's cheek.

"Um, uh." Yamato mumbled again as his crystal blue eyes blinked open, he stiffened slightly at the sight of another but relaxed realizing whom it was.

"You have to get up." Davis said still smiling down at the other, while stroking the smooth pale skin.

"Why?" Yama asked trying to go back to sleep.

"Because if you don't TK well come in here and drag us both out of bed." Davis stated and it worked as the older teen sat up abruptly, stretching and letting out a yawn, the skin on his stomach stretching slightly.

"Fine I'm up." Yamato said slipping out from under the warm blankets, he spotted his bag by the door and went over to it, searching for clothes as the younger digi destine watched appreciatively. He pulled out a pair of dark baggy jeans that TK had bought for him; it was quite different from his normal garb. A tight dark blue button up and a pair of light blue boxers. He slipped them on with his back turned to the other, who's brown eyes never left the blonde. Yamato pulled a ring from the back pocket of his jeans from the night before slipping it on his left thumb, before turning around. Yama blushed as he realized the younger had been watching him the entire time.

"I'm going to go get breakfast started." Yama said before quickly slipping out of the room. Davis sighed at the quickness with which the older young man had left, but decided it really had nothing to do with him. The brunet got up slowly digging through his dresser and trying to find something to wear. He finally decided on a pair of black baggy jeans, much like the ones Yama was wearing, a black short sleeve shirt that said 'Stop Rape / Consent.' He slipped all this on over a pair of black boxers with dancing frogs thanks to Kari, before leaving the room to go in search of the holder of friendship.

He walked into the living room to find everyone minus the blonde and V-mon, curled up on the couch watching 'Escaflowne' Kari, Ken Tai, and TK were all on the couch with whatever Ken's digimons name is, in between the two couples seeming quite content. Miyako and Iori were on the floor, Iori attempting to keep the pinkish red head from playing with his hair. Izzy and Sora were on the love seat once again, the computer geek using his girlfriends lap as a pillow. Jou was in the chair again glaring at him, Davis just gave him a smug look turning to TK and Tai.

"Where's Yama and V-mon?" Davis asked, still looking around the room a little.

"You brought V-mon?" Ken asked before TK or anyone ells could answer.

"No, he came on his own. I told him to stay with June." Davis said sounding annoyed.

"Oh well Yamato's in the kitchen cooking, and I don't know where V-mon is but I'd have to say he's probably in the kitchen." Ken said before turning back to the television. Davis just shook his head glaring at Jou one last time before going into the kitchen.

He paused in the door way smiling as he watched the blonde haired teen interact with his digimon. Yamato was slowly petting him running his long slender musicians fingers stroking from between the ears down to the tip of his small blue tale, electing little sounds of pleasure from the little dragon thingy causing the blonde to giggle. Davis couldn't help it even if he wanted to as his smile widened and he gave a low soft chuckle, the blonde's laughter was infectious. Yamato visibly tensed before quickly turning around and blushing, he visibly un-tensed as he realized it was only Davis and gave him a slow soft shy smile.

"Mourning!" V-mon cheered from beside Yamato as he began to work on a piece of toast the blonde haired young man had made for him earlier.

"Mourning." Davis replied walking over and hoping up on the counter. "So what are you making?" Asked the brunet, even as he could see the stack of French toast (mmm…), bacon (not Canadian.), and eggs pilled up on individual plates. He watched an amused smile playing over his lips as the older teen jumped slightly when the toast popped out. Yamato just stuck his tongue out at him as he went back to working on breakfast, V-mon and Davis both watching him intently occasionally stealing a strip of bacon.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Everyone was seated at the table like the night before only this time Davis was where Jou had been, much to the blue haired teens distaste. Everyone was eating even Yama, though considerably less then any one ells much to Davis and Tai's disapproval.

"So what do you all want to do today?" Ken asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Were going to the Movies." Kari said leaving no room for anyone to say otherwise. "And then were going shopping." She said receiving groans from the males excluding TK and Yamato who both liked the idea.

"What Movie are we going to?" Sora asked.

"The grudge." Karie said cheerily, causing a few groans.

"Kari can't you pick something we all like?" Iori dared to ask.

"No, and you all can just shut your eyes." Kari said folding her arms over her chest stating that the conversation was over as they all went back to eating.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They arrived at the mall around two o'clock walking in through the front entrance, it was closer to the movie theater. The movie wasn't going to start playing for another forty minutes, so Kari and Tk opted to steal Yama and drag him into the closest store. Izzey dragged Sora even though she protested profusely, and Jou into the nearest computer store. Tai, Davi and Miyako all three went in search of food, leaving Ken and Iori to wait at the table. V-mon had come as well sleeping soundly in a knapsack Yamato happened to be carrying.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well hope you liked it pleas read and review, thank you._


	5. Chapter 09

**Anxiety on Your Sleeve**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's cutting, Davies notices something's wrong and wants to help, but Matts scared, what happened between Matt and Jou. OMG I actually updated it's like longer then all the others combined.

**Parings:** Davis/Yamato Tai/TK Izzey/Sora Ken/Kari None others as of yet. Oh and past tense Jou/Yamato

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Anxiety on your Sleeve**

**A/N:** _Has not been betad, and I use spell check but it still doesn't pick up half the stuff, sorry._

**- Chapter 09 -**

"Try it on!" Kari begged as she held up a black mini skirt with a black square studded belt, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt with fingerless black gloves that came up to the elbow.

"No!" Yama said crossing his arms in defiance, she had been trying for the last five minutes.

"Ah come on TK's going to do it." Kari said trying to look innocent by blinking.

"What?" TK asked shocked. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Kari said leaving no room for him to talk his way out of it.

"Well I guess if Tk's doing it too." Yama said skeptically.

"Good!" Said the hyper active brunet shoving him into a dressing room with the clothes before going to pick something out for the younger blonde.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Where are they!" Sora asked as all but Kari, Yamato, and TK were standing out side of the theater, waiting impatiently.

"They'll be here." Tai assured her, wondering where his sister, boyfriend, and his best friend were at the moment, the movie was starting in five minutes.

"Heya!" Kari said walking up behind them, causing her brother and boyfriend to both jump in mild fright causing Davis to laugh at them.

"Don't do that!" Ken said sounding indignant.

"Where are Yama and TK?" Davis asked looking at his watch.

"Were right here." TK said sounding extremely annoyed. All the others looked up to see to two females both with blonde hair one with short hair only coming to her ears and the other with shoulder length hair.

"Aren't they beautiful!" Kari said clapping her hands, the others all did a double take opening their mouths as they realized just who the two were TK and Yamato. Yama was wearing the same outfit that Kari had picked out for him from earlier, with knee high black boots, the gap between them and the skirt showing of his pale hairless legs. Bangles and jelly bracelets covered the fingerless gloves his ears had two hoops with stud up top. He wore blue and black eye shadow that accented his eyes, a thin sheen of lip-gloss covered his pale pink lips. His hair had been pulled up into pig tales just behind either ear, tied off with black and blue ribbon.

TK was wearing a tattered dark blue skirt that came down to his knees, with a thin chain hanging low on his hips, blue fish net covering his legs. He wore a black long sleeve form-fitting turtleneck that zipped half way down his chest, but at the current time was zipped up. His hair was left alone but a little messier then normal, a blue green stud just pecked out from behind the blonde strands. A few spiked bracelets covered his arms and black scrunch boots covered his feet.

"Kari what did you do to them?" Ken asked after finally tearing his eyes away from the two blondes feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Aren't they great?" Kari said ignoring her boyfriend's uncomfortable reaction completely.

"Yes, yes they are!" Miyako said clapping her hands appreciatively the look in her eyes scaring the two blondes.

"You shave your legs!" Tai said saving them from one of Miyako's crazy ideas but bringing Yamato all new embarrassment.

"Yes." Yama answered embarrassedly.

"Why?" Sora asked finding it incredibly interesting.

"Cuz, body hairs icky." Yamato answered stubbornly folding his arms over his chest, reverting to child like reasoning and defiance. The other digi destined all laughed as the blonde musicians face enveloped in flame. "Shut up." He said glaring at them and trying to will his blush away.

"Aww come on don't be that way." Sora said trying to get him to stop glaring. "If anything it's cute." She said only causing him to both glare and blush harder, as the others continued laughing.

"Don't we have a movie to go to!" Yama said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Oh yeah we do!" Kari said looking at her watch, before grabbing both TK and Yama's arm and leading them into the theater. The others fallowed slowly behind, still laughing as silently as possible.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They all sat in one row near the middle of the theater, seating mandated by Kari, from left to right. Jou, Izzey, Sora, TK, Tai, Yamato, Davis, Ken, Kari, Miyako, and Iori. The movie had yet to start and so all the digi destines were all talking amongst them selves.

"I can't believe you shave your legs." Tai said in a laughing tone.

"Shut up." Yamato said slapping his arm, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Leave him alone!" TK said in a laughing tone drawing his boyfriends' attention away from his older brother.

"Aw, fine." Tai said turning all his attention to the younger blonde who smiled at him sweetly. Yamato smiled at the display of affection his best friend was showing for his younger brother, tensing as a hand ran up his leg.

"There really smooth." Davis stated, Yamato relaxed as he heard the younger mans soothing voice. Davis grinned as wide blue eyes turned on him, face flushed a bright red.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked in and indignant squeak.

"Just having a feel." Said the brunet as the movie was starting. "Movies starting." He stated moving his hand from the smooth pale leg to grab hold of one long fingered hand smiling as they settled down to watch the movie.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Through out the movie Yamato had ended up curling tightly to Davis' side, the arm wrest moved allowing this. He was now asleep with his head buried in the crook of the younger digi destines neck. All the others were awake and talking excitedly about the movie, even Iori who often had the same reaction as Yamato.

"Yama." Davis cooed softly into the others ear trying to wake him, up the blonde only murmured snuggling tighter into the brunet's side. "As much as I would love to sit here with you snuggled to my side if you don't get up Kari is going to do far worse things then dress you up like a girl." He said smiling as he remembered last time he had neglected to get up when said girl wanted him to, she was almost as bad as TK.

Yamato sighed into the warm neck really not wanting to get up, but he had experienced Kari's unorthodox wake up calls before, and didn't want to deal with it. Blue eyes blinked open sleepily to a smiling chestnut face. "Mourning." Davis said grinning causing Yama to raise an eyebrow. Davis thought it was unbelievably cute and was about to lean over and kiss the blonde when Kari interrupted.

"Lets go Shopping!" Kari announced bouncing up and down happily. "Come on, come on, everyone up!" She announced.

"Uh, can we change?" TK asked looking down at his clothes.

"No! Now lets go!" she said receiving groans from both blondes as she dragged everyone out of the theater and into the mall, Davis was still holding the older teens hand as they left.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They had all split into two groups to go shopping Kari, Ken, Tai, TK, Davis, and Yamato in one and Iori, Miyako, Sora, Izzey, and Jou in the other going separate ways.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They all stopped when Yamato let out a squeak, moving closer to Davis and glaring at the guys walking past. "What was that about?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow. Yama mumbled something his face bright red and head down no one could understand him. "What?" Tai asked.

"He grabbed my ass." Yamato said softly the blush on his face going an even deeper shade of red when the others started laughing Davis gave a soft laugh, pulling the blonde young man into his arms wresting his chin on the others shoulder smiling.

"Aw it's okay." Davis said. "All protect you." He said smiling as he slid his hand down the older teens back and cupped his ass, smiling even wider at the shiver he received from the older male. He didn't speak loud enough for any of the others to hear, nor did they see the movement of his hand. They all looked confused at the two males, wondering what the hell had exactly happened in the last few moments.

"Would you two come on!" Kari said wanting to go shopping, they both sighed before walking along with the group, Davis's arm slung around Yama's waist, protectively.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked, please read and review, thank you. Next chapter will be out as soon as I write it._


End file.
